Dance Rivals
by GallagherGirlx
Summary: When Piper's dance partner can't compete with her in a dance completion to win the elusive Athena Parthenos trophy, all of Piper's hopes are dashed. Yet when her friends finds her a new partner, could she win? Tall, blonde and handsome, he's the perfect dance partner. The only problem? He's from a different dance school and competing with someone else. Can Piper still win?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my new story and the main couple will be Jasper **

**The characters may be OOC at times and this all human, with no demigods.**

**I got the idea from watching Strictly Come Dancing, haha. I am not a trained dancer so I am making up their routines as I go along. Enjoy! x**

_When Piper's dance partner can't compete with her in a dance completion to win the elusive Athena Parthenos trophy, all of Piper's hopes are dashed. Yet when her friend finds her a new partner, could she win? Tall, blonde and handsome, he's the perfect dance partner. The only problem? He's from a different dance school that's in fierce rivalry with Piper's dance school. Can they find a way to work together and win?_

"Are you sure you can't? What happened?" Piper asked, her mobile pressed against her ear.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I really am," her brother Mitchell apologized. "I slipped on the steps from all the ice and snow."

Piper gave an irritated sigh. "I'm glad you're alright though,"

"Do you know anyone else who can do it?" her stepbrother asked.

Piper shook her head, but realizing Mitchell couldn't see her, she spoke again. "I don't know if it's late to find anyone. I'll ask around. I'll see you later Mitchell."

"Bye Piper." He replied and hung up. Piper shoved her phone back into the pocket of her skateboarding jacket and looked around in irritation.

Her choppy brown hair flew around in her face as she began her way to the dance studio. She was meeting with the rest of her dance class there, where they were all preparing for the chance to win a competition. The winners would win the _Athena Parthenos, _the most famous dance trophy in America.

She was going to dance with her stepbrother Mitchell. Key word, _going to. _Now that Mitchell had broken his leg, all of Piper's hopes of winning the trophy were dashed.

She really didn't want to attend the rehearsal now, not seeing everyone's amazing routines and knowing she wouldn't be able to take part. The rules were you could do a ballroom or a Latin dance but you had to have a partner of the opposite gender to participate. With Mitchell not going to be able to take part, Piper could only support her friends.

She walked through the local hall, where they trained. It wasn't a fancy dance school or anything but they all went there, usually twice a week at least.

Across the space, she saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase perfecting their waltz. They were the best dancers Piper had ever seen and they were such a sweet couple. Piper wasn't normally one for romance but even she had to admit that Annabeth and Percy were perfect for one another.

In the corner, Thalia was being spun around by Luke whilst her best friend Leo was doing the Paso Doble with Calypso. The dance really suited him and because Leo was from Spain, he loved the dance even more.

"Oley Beauty Queen!" Leo yelled to her.

Piper shook her head but she was smiling. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Piper!" a voice called out.

Piper turned around to see Thalia jogging towards her.

"Oh, hey Thals." Piper said.

Thalia looked at her suspiciously. "Where's Mitchell?" she asked.

Piper honestly felt like she could burst into tears. And she never cried. Not even when her dad forgets her birthday, or people at her school constantly teasing her. But all her hard dance work, for this one competition, wasted.

Thalia noticed her expression and led her to one of the back rooms, where everyone usually got changed. She mouthed to Luke "5 minutes" and dragged Piper to the room. Fortunately it was empty.

Thalia put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

Piper told her, knowing that Thalia would have soon found out anyway. She felt such a baby, for crying over a competition but this had been really important to to Piper.

Thalia understood though, which was one of the reasons why she was such a great friend.

"… and there's no way I'm going to find another partner and teach him the routine." Piper finished.

Thalia nodded, her piercing blue eyes full of thought. "And everyone from this school has already been partnered up."

Just then the door swung open and Annabeth walked in.

Thalia let out a breath "I thought you were Drew, coming in to spray some hair stuff or change her clothes again."

Annabeth smiled. It was a running joke between the three of them on Drew's obsession with her looks and how often she came in this room to check her phone.

Annabeth spotted Piper and her grey eyes widened in concern. "What's wrong Piper?"

Thalia told her quickly what had happened.

"There's Dylan, can't he do it with you?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shuddered. "Anyone but Dylan. I think he swapped with someone and is now with Drew anyway."

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "Ew, how much ego can there be between them? Dylan with his white teeth, Drew with her hair. They hate each other!"

"True but they are quite good dancers," said Piper.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, they can be quite good," Thalia agreed.

Annabeth twisted her blonde curly hair back into a ponytail, turning to Thalia sharply. "There is someone who could dance with Piper."

Piper sat up, interested. "Who?"

But Thalia and Annabeth seemed to be having some kind of silent argument. Thalia shaking her head and Annabeth pointing and beckoning her head towards Piper.

Finally, Thalia puts her head in her hands and grumbles, "If it helps Piper out then fine."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly. "We do know someone who could help you out but there is one maybe two problems."

Piper felt her heart beating faster, "Who?" she asked eagerly.

Annabeth looked nervously towards Thalia. "You could dance with Thalia's brother."

"Thalia's brother? Who?-" Piper asked confused. She didn't think that they would think of a new dance partner, let alone the fact that Thalia has a brother!

Thalia looked towards Piper, an upset look in her eyes. "My brother could dance with you. He's the same age as you and he's called Jason."

Piper's head spun with all these new thoughts. She could compete! "But where does he live? Why have you never mentioned him?"

Thalia stood up. "When my parents divorced, I had to go and live with my mum and he had to go and live with my dad. We weren't allowed to see each other because our parents didn't want to meet up with each other."

Piper walked over to Thalia. "But that's terrible! They're you're family! And you cant see him just because you're parents don't want to talk to each other?"

Thalia nodded.

Annabeth stood up too. "But we do know he dances from his Facebook page."

Thalia scowled. "Annabeth only knows because she saw me looking at it. Even Luke doesn't know. Promise me Piper you won't tell anyone about this until he can be your dance partner."

"Yes." Piper promised.

Annabeth smiled. "Ok guys, first step to getting Piper a new dance partner. We need to talk to Jason Grace."

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This took me ages (6 pages) so I hope you like it!**

PIPER

Piper waited impatiently for her friends to finish their training for the day. She had looked at Jason Grace's profile page and was surprised to see that he was really good-looking. He had the same sky blue eyes like Thalia and short cropped blonde hair. Well, providing she was looking at the right person. But that's what everyone does on Facebook, which is just to look at everyone else's profile page.

When at long last everyone had left the hall, Thalia and Piper waited for Annabeth to finish talking to Percy.

"Bye Seaweed Brain!" she called. Percy grinned and left.

"Finally!" Thalia exclaimed grabbing Annabeth and Piper's arms and marching them to the exit. "You took forever. I can't believe you spend so much time with my Kelp-Head of a cousin."

Piper interrupted Thalia's rant. "Guys, lets go. I think someone else has hired the hall for this hour."

They were all going back to Piper's house or rather mansion. Her dad was Tristan McLean, the famous actor. That said, Piper hardly ever saw her dad. He normally stayed in hotels as he was away so often for awards ceremony's, filming and other stuff. Piper hated it but her dad never knew, as he never stayed around long enough to actually spend time with her.

Piper had never met her mother and she didn't even know if she was alive. Her dad would never tell her anything about her. However, Piper knew she had been amazingly beautiful. She had one photograph of her, a woman who could have been a model. Piper wished she could have looked more like her mother.

Instead she was the famous actor's daughter who was the disappointment in the family with her worn out clothes and the fact that she had been kicked out of 5 schools already. Fortunately she had met Annabeth and Thalia at Goode High. It had also been a pleasant surprise to find out that Leo went there as well. They had by chance gone to the same summer camp the year before called the Wilderness School. It was good to see him again.

They arrived in front of the big steps to Piper's house. The only other person there was Mellie, the housekeeper. She was a kind woman, if not a bit scatterbrained. She treated Piper like her own daughter which was nice to know that there was a kind of parent figure that she could go to. Whenever there was parent's evenings or dance competitions, Mellie would be there as they both knew that there was very little chance of Tristan coming.

Piper opened the door and kicked her shoes of, whilst dumping her bags down on the floor. They all went into the kitchen where there was a note on the side. Piper picked it up and read it.

"Its just Mellie saying she's gone home for the day so we'll be by ourselves." Piper explained to her friends.

They both nodded understandingly. Annabeth took charge.

"Do you have Jason's number?" She asked Thalia.

"How do you have his number if you're not allowed to see him?" Piper asked.

Thalia smirked knowingly. "Do you really I think I'm going to follow my parents wishes? We still meet up from time to time."

She began scrolling through her list of contacts on her Blackberry and put the phone to her ear.

Annabeth and Piper exchanged hopeful glances. Meanwhile Thalia was tapping her foot. "Come on," she grumbled. "Pick up your damn phone- Oh hey Jason!"

Piper felt her hopes begin to rise. _Please say he'll help me out, _she thought.

Thalia was nodding to whatever he was saying so that had to mean something right? Thalia slid her phone back in to her leather jacket and turned to see Piper and Annabeth looking expectantly at her.

"So," she began. "Do you remember that really snotty group called Jupiter Rhythm?"

"What about it?" Piper questioned.

"Well he goes to that dance group and is already entering the competition with someone else." Thalia replied glumly.

Annabeth looked deep in thought. "You can't enter the dance competition with more than one partner from your dance group right?" she said slowly.

"Right." Thalia agreed, shooting a confused look at Piper.

"But if Jason is in a different group, can he enter with Piper and also with this other girl?"

"That would depend on him though." Piper pointed out. "Why would he want to enter the same competition girl with someone he's never met – what would be the point?'

Annabeth shrugged. "Double his chances of winning? It would only be learning two routines instead of one."

"But plus school and when we have to do a group dance? That's 4 dances." Said Thalia

"I've got the rule book somewhere," mentioned Annabeth, digging her hand in her bag.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're so weird for carrying that around with you."

Annabeth shook her head but she was smiling.

Thalia looked at Piper. _She can be such a nerd at times,_ she mouthed. Piper gave a small smile.

"Got it!" Annabeth shouted triumphantly. She began flicking through the 32-page guidebook outlining the rules and dates of the competition.

"Chapter 19, at the bottom, it says: "A person can enter this competition with as many different partners but only one of those can be from their own dance group. Entering with two different people from your own dance group will lead to the disqualification of your pair."

"Whoa, does that mean he can enter with me and with this other girl?" Piper said excitedly.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes! Thalia, ring him now and ask him."

"I'm on it." Thalia said, waving her phone.

Piper smiled, a real one this time. "Thanks Annabeth." She said gratefully.

"Lets just hope he'll say yes." She smiled too.

Thalia shook her head. "He better say yes if I have anything to do with it."

She suddenly looked alert, motioning for Annabeth and Piper to be quiet. Quickly, she explained the rules. "So please will you do it for Piper and me?" she asked.

The room was silent apart from the ticking of the clock.

_This is like waiting for the results on the X-Factor without the dramatic music, _Piper thought wryly.

"Yes!" Thalia grinned. "She'll meet you there tomorrow at the train station. Love you baby bro!"

She hung up. "He'll do it! He's meeting you tomorrow for practice and you're picking him up at the train station."

"That's so good!" Piper laughed, spinning round the kitchen. It felt like a huge weight had been taken of her shoulders. Then she realized what else Thalia had said. "Wait, I'm meeting him? Where are you going to be? We don't even have practice tomorrow because the hall is hired and there's nowhere else to train!"

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "You're meeting him after school, by the time you get there, so should his train. I'm going to be training with Luke for our tango and you are going to practice here."

"Here?" Piper asked doubtfully.

"Yes here. Where else would you go? You have that massive hall where you can train anyway in this house." Thalia argued.

"Thanks guys for helping me with this." Piper spoke.

"Anytime. But I've got to go and meet Nico now." Thalia replied.

"I said I would meet up with Percy." Said Annabeth apologetically.

"Its fine." Piper said. They all hugged and Piper waved goodbye, thanking them once again.

She couldn't believe he had actually agreed to compete with her! There was a small chance she could win this. She hoped Jason wasn't a terrible dancer. Thalia had sworn he wasn't and had said that there was a chance he may be better than her.

This put her in a good mood for the rest of the evening, humming whilst she moved from room to room. She just hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too awkward; talking to a guy she had never met.

_**The next day, after school.**_

Piper sat on the plastic seats waiting for the train to come in. She had arrived early but that hadn't been such a great idea as it was starting to rain. She hadn't brought her coat with her, thinking she wouldn't need it. Typical.

Her phone beeped suddenly and Piper pulled it out surprised. It was an unidentified number but Piper pressed the answer button anyway.

"Hello?" she asked, her hands cold now as they were getting damp from the rain.

"Piper, I'm Jane, you're dad's new work assistant." A cold woman's voice said.

Piper wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, Ok?"

The woman on the other end of the phone gave a brisk, impatient sigh. "You're father has important business to attend to and won't be home till sometime next week."

"Can I speak to him?" Piper asked before this woman could hang up on her.

"No." the woman spoke patronizingly, as if Piper was a three year old. "We are very busy here. Good day Piper."

"Wait!" Piper said, but was greeted by the low hum of the dial tone. The woman had hung up!

"Rude." She muttered, looking at her phone in disbelief.

A cough nearby made her look up to see a guy about her age. He had messy blonde, golden hair and was tall with tanned skin. He was hot, the way a Roman god could be.

He smiled at her, which made her heart jump a bit. "Are you Piper?' he asked.

"Yeah, are you Jason?" Piper said nervously, her palms feeling sweaty.

He nodded. "I take it you're my new partner for the competition?"

"Thanks for doing this for me by the way," Piper said as they began the walk to her house. The rain began to pour heavier and they both sped up.

Jason smiled casually. "Its alright. I owe Thalia anyway so."

"This is how you can repay her?" Piper guessed.

"Yep." Piper shivered from the cold rain. Jason noticed this and began looking through his bag.

"What are you getting out?" Piper asked, wanting to get home.

But Jason handed her a black jacket. "Take this."

"But I don't need it…" Piper protested.

"You're getting soaked and you were waiting for me." He argued.

Piper blushed furiously, "Ok," she muttered, putting it on. It fitted her well and it smelt nice. _Ok, that's weird Pipes. Don't think about that! _She thought.

The conversation began to flow as Piper found Jason really easy to talk too. They arrived at her house and she let them in.

"So, this is my house," said Piper fiddling with a bracelet that Leo had made for her at the summer camp. She didn't want him to think of her as a spoilt brat.

Jason looked round. "This place is cool." He grinned at her, making her relax. "Ready to go and show me this dance?"

"Let's go." Said Piper smiling as she led him to the hall where she always practiced. It was time to do some dancing.

**A/N: What did you think? Review with your ideas! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

JASON

Jason sat on the train, scanning the notices pinned up.

_Smile, you're on CCTV! …. Travel with the Trainline and save 40% …. _

He had wanted to enter this competition last year but his dance partner; Reyna had gone on holiday with her sister Hylla. Jason suspected Hylla didn't like him too much. He knew that Reyna has a crush on him but he wanted to keep their relationship as friends. She was his best friend for sure but Jason couldn't think of her as his girlfriend.

Truth be told, he was nervous about meeting this Piper girl. He didn't mind helping out a friend but this girl was a stranger to him. He only agreed because Thalia had sounded pretty desperate. And Jason had never known for Thalia to ask for help, ever.

Ding. The train's intercom switched on and the automated woman's voice rang through.

"**Good afternoon and thank you for travelling with the Trainline. Our next station will be Eastham."**

Jason stood up and shoved his jacket on making his way to the train doors to get out. He looked round the platform. All the people were walking towards the exit out of the station but Thalia had said Piper would wait for him here.

His eyes caught sight of a girl, with choppy brown hair, talking on her phone, getting wet and looking rather annoyed.

Jason walked over to her thinking he might as well see if this was the girl he was supposed to be meeting. He stood near her, not wanting to interrupt her phone conversation, as she hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Wait!" the girl spoke, but the dial tone on her mobile rang through. She looked annoyed at her phone. "Rude." The girl muttered.

Jason hid a smile and awkwardly gave a low cough.

The girl jumped a bit, eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Are you Piper?"" Jason asked, before the girl could run away from him or something.

"Yeah, are you Jason?" the girl, Piper asked. She was really pretty with flawless skin and kaleidoscope eyes.

Jason nodded, "I take it you're my new partner for the dance competition?" he grinned.

"Yep." Piper smiled at him, as they walked out of the station.

"Thanks for doing this for me by the way." Piper spoke to him. Jason noticed how they were both walking faster from the increasing rainfall.

"It's alright. I owe Thalia anyway so." Jason trailed off, unsure what to say.

Fortunately Piper picked up the conversation again. "This is how you repay her?" she asked.

"Yep." Jason replied, but then he saw Piper shivering. He opened his bag, knowing he had a hoodie or something in there.

"What are you getting out?" Piper asked, a touch of annoyance in her voice.

_Ah ha! I knew I had it! _Jason pulled out the jacket triumphantly. "Take this." He said, holding out the jacket.

"But I don't need it." Piper protested. They stared at each other for a minute before Piper looked away blushing.

_She's cute when she blushes… Focus Jason! _"You're getting soaked and you were waiting for me." Jason pointed out.

Piper took it, still blushing. His jacket looked too big for her but at least she looked warmer.

They began talking, the basic getting-to-know-each-other questions. He found out that Piper was one of Thalia's closest friends. She told him about her dad but remained rather tight-lipped about the subject. He knew her dad was a famous actor but not who it actually was. Jason got the hint and they began talking about the completion and the dance groups they go to.

They arrived at Piper's house and walked into the hall.

_Jesus, this place is huge. She must be rich, _Jason thought. Thalia had warned him not to make a big deal out of it.

"So this is my house," Piper said fiddling with a crafted bracelet. She looked a bit nervous as to what he was going to say.

Jason grinned, "This place is cool." Piper looked relived. "Ready to go and show me this dance?"

Piper smiled too, "Let's go." She led him through the house and Jason followed her. They ended up in a wide sized room, with mirrors lining one side of the wall and there was a wooden floor.

"It's like my school gym." Jason said.

Piper shrugged, "I know, that's what I think! But it's good for training in."

"So, we have to do an audition dance to get in to the competition then?" Jason said.

"Yeah, any type of dance but it has to be longer then 3 minutes, in a couple and something else," Piper replied, counting off her fingers.

"It can be freestyle or a mix of dance styles?" Jason guessed. He had read through the rules before, with his other dance group.

"Yes, that's it! How did you remember?" Piper asked him, flipping through the rules book trying to find it.

Jason smiled sheepishly. "Already had to look it up before with my dance group."

Piper nodded understandingly. "So what dance style can you do?"

"Whatever really." Jason said trying to think. "Most but not ballet or tap and stuff."

"Ballroom? Latin? Street dance? Jazz? Hip-hop?" Piper quizzed him.

"Yes to all of them. What about you?" Jason asked Piper.

"Same. But more ballet then Latin really." Piper said.

"Aw, do you want to be a famous ballerina?" Jason teased her.

Piper lightly hit his arm. "Shut up Sparky."

"Sparky?" Jason asked surprised. _How did she find out about that nickname? Thalia! _

Piper blushed, "You know, because of the, you know?"

Jason looked at her evenly. "What has Thalia said to you?"

Piper snickered, "Just stuff."

Jason huffed. "Gods, I'm going to kill her."

Piper snorted. "It was a funny story."

Jason crossed his arms, trying to look cross. His eyes met Piper's and they both burst out laughing.

"Let's say you never mention this story and I won't mention you're story about being called Beauty Queen." Jason said.

Piper considered this. "You got it Sparky."

"Sure thing Beauty Queen." Jason smirked as he saw her indignant expression. Someone obviously didn't like their nickname.

Piper rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, should we do a street dance as most of the completion dances that we have to do will be ballroom and Latin?"

"Sounds good," Jason agreed. "Do you have any ideas for a routine?"

"Some," Piper called, walking towards a CD player. She put the rules book down and put a cd in the music player.

The music came on. Low by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain.

"Good song! I've not heard it in ages." Jason shouted to Piper.

She put her thumbs up, "I know right?"

They began doing basic street dance moves, copying off each other.

"Can you do flips?" Piper asked him.

Jason nodded, and did a backflip. Piper's open mouth suggested she was impressed. "What?" Jason asked.

Piper shook her head, "I've only seen one other guy be able to do that, Percy Jackson."

They began practicing again, Jason sometimes lifting Piper up. She was a really good dancer.

After about an hour, they both were lying down on the floor, after all that training.

They were discussing the routine and Piper would jot ideas down in a notepad.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

They walked to the kitchen and each had lemonade. "So we need to send off the form and the audition should be in a few weeks." Piper mentioned.

"We also need to figure out the routine." Jason reminded her.

"I can drop the form off tomorrow." Piper volunteered.

"Ok, do you have one where we need to sign it?" Jason said.

Piper began walking round the kitchen. "I know I put one somewhere." She pulled out a stack of post and letters, hastily looking through it.

"If you want, I have a spare one at my hous-" Jason began.

"Got it!" Piper yelled, making Jason nearly tip his drink over. She gave him an apologetic smile and began filling out the form.

"Name, Age 16, Address, Parents permission tick here, yes, Am I pregnant, no, can I attend all competition dates, yes."

She pushed the paper towards Jason. "You're turn."

Jason quickly filled it out, ticking like Piper had done, where it asked for parental permission for you to take part. His dad wouldn't really care about this anyway.

He pushed it back towards Piper. "There you go."

Piper looked at him, seriously. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Jason looked back at her. "I'm glad too."

And he was glad, all doubts about meeting a stranger gone. Even though he had already entered this completion with Reyna, he was glad he could dance with Piper too. That was all there was too it, right?

**A/N: So I wanted to show Jason's feelings on meeting Piper but the next chapter will be Piper again. So the POV'S will probably go PIPER, PIPER, JASON and so on.**

**Thank you for all your great reviews! Please review, because I love to get them! **

**Review for Jasper!**


End file.
